Saturday Night Live cast members
, John Belushi, Jane Curtin, Gilda Radner, Dan Aykroyd, Garrett Morris, and Chevy Chase]] , the late-night live variety series Saturday Night Live (SNL) has featured 153 cast members. The ensemble was originally referred to as the "Not Ready For Prime Time Players." Complete list The list below includes both repertory and featured players past and present, but omits SNL writers and others who were not listed as cast members during the show's credits. The dates given are those of the years they were part of the cast. The chart also shows whether the cast member has served as a guest host, appeared as the anchorperson of the "Weekend Update" segment (by any of its titles), or has been the subject of their own "Best of" home video collection. Many of the cast members were writers as well. "Middle group" performers are introduced after the main cast by the announcer saying "...with" and reading off these performers before ending with featured players. Chart Timeline Lighter colors denote "featured players" versus repertory cast members. TimeAxis =orientation:horizontal format:mm/dd/yyyy ScaleMajor =unit:year increment:5 start:01/01/1975 Colors= id:brown value:rgb(0.5, 0.25, 0) id:gray value:gray(0.8) LineData = at:10/11/1975 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:09/18/1976 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:09/24/1977 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:10/07/1978 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:10/13/1979 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:11/15/1980 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:10/03/1981 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:09/25/1982 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:10/08/1983 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:10/06/1984 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:11/09/1985 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:10/11/1986 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:10/17/1987 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:10/08/1988 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:09/30/1989 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:09/29/1990 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:09/28/1991 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:09/26/1992 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:09/25/1993 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:09/24/1994 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:09/30/1995 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:09/28/1996 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:09/27/1997 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:09/26/1998 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:10/02/1999 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:10/07/2000 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:09/29/2001 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:10/05/2002 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:10/04/2003 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:10/02/2004 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:10/01/2005 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:09/30/2006 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:09/29/2007 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:09/13/2008 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:09/26/2009 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:09/25/2010 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:09/25/2011 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:09/24/2012 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:09/15/2013 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:09/27/2014 color:black layer:back width:1.0 at:10/03/2015 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:10/01/2016 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:09/30/2017 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:09/29/2018 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 at:09/28/2019 color:gray layer:back width:0.7 BarData = bar:aykroyd text:"Dan Aykroyd" bar:belushi text:"John Belushi" bar:chase text:"Chevy Chase" bar:coe text:"George Coe" bar:curtin text:"Jane Curtin" bar:morris text:"Garrett Morris" bar:newman text:"Laraine Newman" bar:odonoghue text:"Michael O'Donoghue" bar:radner text:"Gilda Radner" bar:murray text:"Bill Murray" bar:davis text:"Tom Davis" bar:franken text:"Al Franken" bar:aykroydp text:"Peter Aykroyd" bar:downey text:"Jim Downey" bar:murraybr text:"Brian Doyle-Murray" bar:novello text:"Don Novello" bar:schiller text:"Tom Schiller" bar:shaffer text:"Paul Shaffer" bar:shearer text:"Harry Shearer" bar:zweibel text:"Alan Zweibel" bar:dillon text:"Denny Dillon" bar:duke text:"Robin Duke" bar:gottfried text:"Gilbert Gottfried" bar:hudson text:"Yvonne Hudson" bar:kazurinsky text:"Tim Kazurinsky" bar:laurance text:"Matthew Laurance" bar:matthius text:"Gail Matthius" bar:metcalf text:"Laurie Metcalf" bar:murphy text:"Eddie Murphy" bar:piscopo text:"Joe Piscopo" bar:prager text:"Emily Prager" bar:risley text:"Ann Risley" bar:rocket text:"Charles Rocket" bar:rosato text:"Tony Rosato" bar:weathers text:"Patrick Weathers" bar:ebersole text:"Christine Ebersole" bar:gross text:"Mary Gross" bar:bhall text:"Brad Hall" bar:kroeger text:"Gary Kroeger" bar:louisdreyfus text:"Julia Louis-Dreyfus" bar:belushiji text:"Jim Belushi" bar:crystal text:"Billy Crystal" bar:guest text:"Christopher Guest" bar:rhall text:"Rich Hall" bar:short text:"Martin Short" bar:stephenson text:"Pamela Stephenson" bar:brown text:"A. Whitney Brown" bar:cusack text:"Joan Cusack" bar:downeyr text:"Robert Downey Jr. bar:dunn text:"Nora Dunn" bar:hall text:"Anthony Michael Hall" bar:lovitz text:"Jon Lovitz" bar:miller text:"Dennis Miller" bar:quaid text:"Randy Quaid" bar:sweeney text:"Terry Sweeney" bar:vance text:"Danitra Vance" bar:vitale text:"Dan Vitale" bar:wayans text:"Damon Wayans" bar:carvey text:"Dana Carvey" bar:hartman text:"Phil Hartman" bar:hooks text:"Jan Hooks" bar:jackson text:"Victoria Jackson" bar:nealon text:"Kevin Nealon" bar:myers text:"Mike Myers" bar:stiller text:"Ben Stiller" bar:farley text:"Chris Farley" bar:meadows text:"Tim Meadows" bar:rock text:"Chris Rock" bar:sandler text:"Adam Sandler" bar:schneider text:"Rob Schneider" bar:spade text:"David Spade" bar:sweeneyj text:"Julia Sweeney" bar:cahill text:"Beth Cahill" bar:cleghorne text:"Ellen Cleghorne" bar:fallon text:"Siobhan Fallon" bar:hutsell text:"Melanie Hutsell" bar:smigel text:"Robert Smigel" bar:macdonald text:"Norm Macdonald" bar:mckean text:"Michael McKean" bar:mohr text:"Jay Mohr" bar:silverman text:"Sarah Silverman" bar:banks text:"Morwenna Banks" bar:elliott text:"Chris Elliott" bar:garofalo text:"Janeane Garofalo" bar:kightlinger text:"Laura Kightlinger" bar:mckinney text:"Mark McKinney" bar:shannon text:"Molly Shannon" bar:breuer text:"Jim Breuer" bar:ferrell text:"Will Ferrell" bar:hammond text:"Darrell Hammond" bar:kattan text:"Chris Kattan" bar:koechner text:"David Koechner" bar:oteri text:"Cheri Oteri" bar:quinn text:"Colin Quinn" bar:walls text:"Nancy Walls" bar:wolf text:"Fred Wolf" bar:gasteyer text:"Ana Gasteyer" bar:morgan text:"Tracy Morgan" bar:fallonj text:"Jimmy Fallon" bar:parnell text:"Chris Parnell" bar:sanz text:"Horatio Sanz" bar:dratch text:"Rachel Dratch" bar:rudolph text:"Maya Rudolph" bar:fey text:"Tina Fey" bar:minor text:"Jerry Minor" bar:edwards text:"Dean Edwards" bar:meyers text:"Seth Meyers" bar:poehler text:"Amy Poehler" bar:richards text:"Jeff Richards" bar:armisen text:"Fred Armisen" bar:forte text:"Will Forte" bar:mitchell text:"Finesse Mitchell" bar:thompson text:"Kenan Thompson" bar:riggle text:"Rob Riggle" bar:sudeikis text:"Jason Sudeikis" bar:hader text:"Bill Hader" bar:samberg text:"Andy Samberg" bar:wiig text:"Kristen Wiig" bar:wilson text:"Casey Wilson" bar:elliotta text:"Abby Elliott" bar:moynihan text:"Bobby Moynihan" bar:watkins text:"Michaela Watkins" bar:pedrad text:"Nasim Pedrad" bar:slate text:"Jenny Slate" bar:bayer text:"Vanessa Bayer" bar:brittain text:"Paul Brittain" bar:killam text:"Taran Killam" bar:pharoah text:"Jay Pharoah" bar:mckinnon text:"Kate McKinnon" bar:bryant text:"Aidy Bryant" bar:robinson text:"Tim Robinson" bar:strong text:"Cecily Strong" bar:bennett text:"Beck Bennett" bar:jost text:"Colin Jost" bar:milhiser text:"John Milhiser" bar:mooney text:"Kyle Mooney" bar:oBrien text:"Mike O'Brien" bar:wells text:"Noël Wells" bar:wheelan text:"Brooks Wheelan" bar:zamata text:"Sasheer Zamata" bar:che text:"Michael Che" bar:davidson text:"Pete Davidson" bar:jones text:"Leslie Jones" bar:rudnitsky text:"Jon Rudnitsky" bar:day text:"Mikey Day" bar:moffat text:"Alex Moffat" bar:villaseñor text:"Melissa Villaseñor" bar:gardner text:"Heidi Gardner" bar:null text:"Luke Null" bar:redd text:"Chris Redd" bar:nwodim text:"Ego Nwodim" bar:fineman text:"Chloe Fineman" bar:yang text:"Bowen Yang" PlotData = width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Aykroyd from:10/11/1975 till:05/26/1979 color:red bar:Belushi from:10/11/1975 till:05/26/1979 color:orange bar:Chase from:10/11/1975 till:10/30/1976 color:green bar:Coe from:10/11/1975 till:10/11/1975 color:blue bar:Curtin from:10/11/1975 till:05/24/1980 color:purple bar:Morris from:10/11/1975 till:05/24/1980 color:red bar:Newman from:10/11/1975 till:05/24/1980 color:orange bar:ODonoghue from:10/11/1975 till:11/08/1975 color:green bar:Radner from:10/11/1975 till:05/24/1980 color:blue bar:Murray from:01/15/1977 till:05/24/1980 color:purple bar:Davis from:09/24/1977 till:05/24/1980 color:pink bar:Franken from:09/24/1977 till:05/24/1980 color:lightorange bar:Franken from:05/24/1986 till:05/24/1986 color:lightorange bar:Franken from:10/08/1988 till:05/06/1995 color:lightorange bar:Aykroydp from:01/26/1980 till:05/24/1980 color:limegreen bar:Downey from:01/26/1980 till:05/24/1980 color:skyblue bar:Murraybr from:01/26/1980 till:05/24/1980 color:lavender bar:Murraybr from:10/03/1981 till:05/22/1982 color:lavender bar:Novello from:10/13/1979 till:05/24/1980 color:pink bar:Novello from:11/23/1985 till:05/24/1986 color:pink bar:Schiller from:04/19/1980 till:05/24/1980 color:lightorange bar:Shaffer from:11/17/1979 till:05/24/1980 color:limegreen bar:Shearer from:10/20/1979 till:02/08/1980 color:skyblue bar:Shearer from:02/09/1980 till:05/24/1980 color:blue bar:Shearer from:10/06/1984 till:01/12/1985 color:blue bar:Zweibel from:04/19/1980 till:05/24/1980 color:lavender bar:Dillon from:11/15/1980 till:04/11/1981 color:red bar:Duke from:04/11/1981 till:05/12/1984 color:orange bar:Gottfried from:11/15/1980 till:03/07/1981 color:green bar:Hudson from:12/20/1980 till:04/11/1981 color:skyblue bar:Kazurinsky from:04/11/1981 till:05/12/1984 color:purple bar:Laurance from:12/13/1980 till:03/07/1981 color:pink bar:Matthius from:11/15/1980 till:04/11/1981 color:orange bar:Metcalf from:04/11/1981 till:04/11/1981 color:limegreen bar:Murphy from:12/13/1980 till:01/23/1981 color:skyblue bar:Murphy from:01/24/1981 till:04/14/1984 color:blue bar:Piscopo from:11/15/1980 till:05/12/1984 color:purple bar:Prager from:04/11/1981 till:04/11/1981 color:pink bar:Risley from:11/15/1980 till:03/07/1981 color:orange bar:Rocket from:11/15/1980 till:03/07/1981 Color:green bar:Rosato from:04/11/1981 till:05/22/1982 color:blue bar:Weathers from:12/13/1980 till:02/14/1981 color:lavender bar:Ebersole from:10/03/1981 till:05/22/1982 color:red bar:Gross from:10/03/1981 till:04/13/1985 color:orange bar:Bhall from:09/25/1982 till:05/12/1984 color:green bar:Kroeger from:09/25/1982 till:04/13/1985 color:blue bar:Louisdreyfus from:09/25/1982 till:04/13/1985 color:purple bar:Belushiji from:10/22/1983 till:04/13/1985 color:red bar:Crystal from:10/06/1984 till:04/13/1985 color:orange bar:Guest from:10/06/1984 till:04/13/1985 color:green bar:Rhall from:10/06/1984 till:04/13/1985 color:blue bar:Short from:10/06/1984 till:04/13/1985 color:purple bar:Stephenson from:10/06/1984 till:04/13/1985 color:red bar:Brown from:03/15/1986 till:03/16/1991 color:lightorange bar:Cusack from:11/09/1985 till:05/24/1986 color:green bar:Downeyr from:11/09/1985 till:05/24/1986 color:blue bar:Dunn from:11/09/1985 till:05/19/1990 color:purple bar:Hall from:11/09/1985 till:05/24/1986 color:red bar:Lovitz from:11/09/1985 till:05/19/1990 color:orange bar:Miller from:11/09/1985 till:05/18/1991 color:green bar:Quaid from:11/09/1985 till:05/24/1986 color:blue bar:Sweeney from:11/09/1985 till:05/24/1986 color:purple bar:Vance from:11/09/1985 till:05/24/1986 color:red bar:Vitale from:11/23/1985 till:02/08/1986 color:lightorange bar:Wayans from:11/09/1985 till:03/15/1986 color:limegreen bar:Carvey from:10/11/1986 till:02/06/1993 color:blue bar:Hartman from:10/11/1986 till:05/14/1994 color:purple bar:Hooks from:10/11/1986 till:05/18/1991 color:red bar:Jackson from:10/11/1986 till:05/16/1992 color:orange bar:Nealon from:10/11/1986 till:10/16/1987 color:limegreen bar:Nealon from:10/17/1987 till:05/13/1995 color:green bar:Myers from:01/21/1989 till:02/16/1990 color:skyblue bar:Myers from:02/17/1990 till:05/16/1992 color:blue bar:Myers from:12/05/1992 till:01/21/1995 color:blue bar:Stiller from:03/25/1989 till:04/22/1989 color:lavender bar:Farley from:09/29/1990 till:09/27/1991 color:magenta bar:Farley from:09/28/1991 till:05/13/1995 color:red bar:Meadows from:02/09/1991 till:10/01/1993 color:redorange bar:Meadows from:10/02/1993 till:05/20/2000 color:orange bar:Rock from:09/29/1990 till:09/27/1991 color:teal bar:Rock from:09/28/1991 till:05/15/1993 color:green bar:Sandler from:02/09/1991 till:09/27/1991 color:skyblue bar:Sandler from:09/28/1991 till:10/01/1993 color:oceanblue bar:Sandler from:10/02/1993 till:05/13/1995 color:blue bar:Schneider from:10/27/1990 till:09/27/1991 color:lavender bar:Schneider from:09/28/1991 till:09/25/1992 color:lightpurple bar:Schneider from:09/26/1992 till:05/14/1994 color:purple bar:Spade from:11/10/1990 till:09/27/1991 color:pink bar:Spade from:09/28/1991 till:10/01/1993 color:magenta bar:Spade from:10/02/1993 till:05/18/1996 color:red bar:Sweeneyj from:11/10/1990 till:09/27/1991 color:redorange bar:Sweeneyj from:09/28/1991 till:05/14/1994 color:orange bar:Cahill from:11/16/1991 till:05/16/1992 color:limegreen bar:Cleghorne from:09/28/1991 till:10/01/1993 color:oceanblue bar:Cleghorne from:10/02/1993 till:05/13/1995 color:blue bar:Fallon from:09/28/1991 till:05/16/1992 color:lightpurple bar:Hutsell from:11/16/1991 till:09/25/1992 color:pink bar:Hutsell from:09/26/1992 till:10/01/1993 color:magenta bar:Hutsell from:10/02/1993 till:05/14/1994 color:red bar:Smigel from:09/28/1991 till:05/15/1993 color:lightorange bar:Macdonald from:10/02/1993 till:09/23/1994 color:limegreen bar:Macdonald from:09/24/1994 till:03/14/1998 color:green bar:McKean from:03/12/1994 till:05/13/1995 color:blue bar:Mohr from:10/09/1993 till:05/13/1995 color:lavender bar:Silverman from:10/09/1993 till:05/14/1994 color:pink bar:Banks from:04/08/1995 till:05/13/1995 color:orange bar:Elliott from:09/24/1994 till:05/13/1995 color:green bar:Garofalo from:09/24/1994 till:02/25/1995 color:blue bar:Kightlinger from:09/24/1994 till:05/13/1995 color:purple bar:McKinney from:01/14/1995 till:05/17/1997 color:red bar:Shannon from:02/25/1995 till:09/29/1995 color:lightorange bar:Shannon from:09/30/1995 till:02/17/2001 color:orange bar:Breuer from:09/30/1995 till:05/09/1998 color:green bar:Ferrell from:09/30/1995 till:05/18/2002 color:blue bar:Hammond from:09/30/1995 till:05/16/2009 color:purple bar:Kattan from:03/16/1996 till:09/27/1996 color:pink bar:Kattan from:09/28/1996 till:05/17/2003 color:red bar:Koechner from:09/30/1995 till:05/18/1996 color:orange bar:Oteri from:09/30/1995 till:05/20/2000 color:green bar:Quinn from:03/16/1996 till:09/26/1997 color:skyblue bar:Quinn from:09/27/1997 till:05/20/2000 color:blue bar:Walls from:09/30/1995 till:05/18/1996 color:purple bar:Wolf from:04/13/1996 till:10/19/1996 color:pink bar:Gasteyer from:09/28/1996 till:05/18/2002 color:orange bar:Morgan from:09/28/1996 till:05/17/2003 color:green bar:Fallonj from:09/26/1998 till:09/24/1999 color:skyblue bar:Fallonj from:09/25/1999 till:05/15/2004 color:blue bar:Parnell from:09/26/1998 till:09/24/1999 color:lavender bar:Parnell from:09/25/1999 till:05/19/2001 color:purple bar:Parnell from:03/02/2002 till:05/20/2006 color:purple bar:Sanz from:09/26/1998 till:09/24/1999 color:pink bar:Sanz from:09/25/1999 till:05/20/2006 color:red bar:Dratch from:10/23/1999 till:09/28/2001 color:lightorange bar:Dratch from:09/29/2001 till:05/20/2006 color:orange bar:Rudolph from:05/06/2000 till:09/28/2001 color:limegreen bar:Rudolph from:09/29/2001 till:11/03/2007 color:green bar:Fey from:10/07/2000 till:09/28/2001 color:skyblue bar:Fey from:09/29/2001 till:05/20/2006 color:blue bar:Minor from:10/07/2000 till:05/19/2001 color:lavender bar:Edwards from:09/29/2001 till:05/17/2003 color:pink bar:Meyers from:09/29/2001 till:10/03/2003 color:lightorange bar:Meyers from:10/04/2003 till:02/01/2014 color:orange bar:Poehler from:09/29/2001 till:01/11/2002 color:limegreen bar:Poehler from:01/12/2002 till:12/13/2008 color:green bar:Richards from:09/29/2001 till:10/03/2003 color:skyblue bar:Richards from:10/04/2003 till:01/17/2004 color:blue bar:Armisen from:10/05/2002 till:10/01/2004 color:lavender bar:Armisen from:10/02/2004 till:05/18/2013 color:purple bar:Forte from:10/05/2002 till:10/03/2003 color:pink bar:Forte from:10/04/2003 till:05/15/2010 color:red bar:Mitchell from:10/04/2003 till:09/30/2005 color:lightorange bar:Mitchell from:10/01/2005 till:05/20/2006 color:orange bar:Thompson from:10/04/2003 till:09/30/2005 color:limegreen bar:Thompson from:10/01/2005 till:end color:green bar:Riggle from:10/02/2004 till:05/21/2005 color:skyblue bar:Sudeikis from:05/07/2005 till:09/29/2006 color:lavender bar:Sudeikis from:09/30/2006 till:05/18/2013 color:purple bar:Hader from:10/01/2005 till:09/29/2006 color:pink bar:Hader from:09/30/2006 till:05/18/2013 color:red bar:Samberg from:10/01/2005 till:09/29/2006 color:lightorange bar:Samberg from:09/30/2006 till:05/19/2012 color:orange bar:Wiig from:11/12/2005 till:09/29/2006 color:limegreen bar:Wiig from:09/30/2006 till:05/19/2012 color:green bar:Wilson from:02/23/2008 till:05/16/2009 color:skyblue bar:Elliotta from:11/15/2008 till:09/24/2010 color:lavender bar:Elliotta from:09/25/2010 till:05/19/2012 color:purple bar:Moynihan from:09/13/2008 till:09/24/2010 color:pink bar:Moynihan from:09/25/2010 till:05/20/2017 color:red bar:Watkins from:11/15/2008 till:05/16/2009 color:lightorange bar:Pedrad from:09/26/2009 till:09/23/2011 color:limegreen bar:Pedrad from:09/24/2011 till:05/17/2014 color:green bar:Slate from:09/26/2009 till:05/15/2010 color:skyblue bar:Bayer from:09/25/2010 till:09/14/2012 color:lavender bar:Bayer from:09/15/2012 till:05/20/2017 color:purple bar:Brittain from:09/25/2010 till:01/14/2012 color:pink bar:Killam from:09/25/2010 till:09/14/2012 color:lightorange bar:Killam from:09/15/2012 till:05/21/2016 color:orange bar:Pharoah from:09/25/2010 till:09/14/2012 color:limegreen bar:Pharoah from:09/15/2012 till:05/21/2016 color:green bar:McKinnon from:04/07/2012 till:09/27/2013 color:skyblue bar:McKinnon from:09/28/2013 till:end color:blue bar:Bryant from:09/15/2012 till:09/27/2013 color:lavender bar:Bryant from:09/28/2013 till:end color:purple bar:Robinson from:09/15/2012 till:05/18/2013 color:pink bar:Strong from:09/15/2012 till:09/27/2013 color:lightorange bar:Strong from:09/28/2013 till:end color:orange bar:Bennett from:09/28/2013 till:10/02/2015 color:limegreen bar:Bennett from:10/03/2015 till:end color:green bar:Jost from:03/01/2014 till:10/02/2015 color:skyblue bar:Jost from:10/03/2015 till:end color:blue bar:Milhiser from:09/28/2013 till:05/17/2014 color:lavender bar:Mooney from:09/28/2013 till:10/02/2015 color:pink bar:Mooney from:10/03/2015 till:end color:red bar:OBrien from:09/28/2013 till:05/17/2014 color:lightorange bar:Wells from:09/28/2013 till:05/17/2014 color:limegreen bar:Wheelan from:09/28/2013 till:05/17/2014 color:skyblue bar:Zamata from:01/18/2014 till:10/02/2015 color:lavender bar:Zamata from:10/03/2015 till:05/20/2017 color:purple bar:Che from:09/27/2014 till:09/30/2016 color:pink bar:Che from:10/01/2016 till:end color:red bar:Davidson from:09/27/2014 till:09/30/2016 color:lightorange bar:Davidson from:10/01/2016 till:end color:orange bar:Jones from:10/25/2014 till:09/30/2016 color:limegreen bar:Jones from:10/01/2016 till:05/18/2019 color:green bar:Rudnitsky from:10/03/2015 till:05/21/2016 color:skyblue bar:Day from:10/01/2016 till:09/28/2018 color:lavender bar:Day from:09/29/2018 till:end color:purple bar:Moffat from:10/01/2016 till:09/28/2018 color:pink bar:Moffat from:09/29/2018 till:end color:red bar:Villaseñor from:10/01/2016 till:09/28/2018 color:lightorange bar:Villaseñor from:09/29/2018 till:end color:orange bar:Gardner from:09/30/2017 till:09/27/2019 color:limegreen bar:Gardner from:09/28/2019 till:end color:green bar:Null from:09/30/2017 till:05/19/2018 color:skyblue bar:Redd from:09/30/2017 till:09/27/2019 color:lavender bar:Redd from:09/28/2019 till:end color:purple bar:Nwodim from:09/29/2018 till:end color:pink bar:Fineman from:09/28/2019 till:end color:lightorange bar:Yang from:09/28/2019 till:end color:limegreen }} Tenures Longest tenures Cast members with the longest tenures include: Shortest tenures These cast members spent less than a full 20-episode season on the show. Youngest cast members Oldest cast members After 14 seasons, Hammond left as the show's oldest active cast member, ending his tenure at 53 years during his final season in 2009. Leslie Jones is the oldest female cast member to have left the show, having left at age 51. President of the United States impressionists Portraying the sitting President of the United States is considered "about as high ... an honor that can be bestowed upon a cast member." Darrell Hammond had the longest tenure portraying a U.S. president, portraying Bill Clinton from 1995–2001, and George W. Bush during 2003. This makes him one of only three cast members to have portrayed two sitting presidents, with Joe Piscopo and Phil Hartman being the others. There was a sketch featuring Chris Farley, David Spade, Chris Elliott, Adam Sandler, and Tim Meadows auditioning for the role of Clinton. There was also a gag in a 2001 sketch with Tracy Morgan filling in for Will Ferrell as George W. Bush. The web short Presidential Reunion, released in 2010 and produced by Funny or Die, reunites six SNL cast members who have portrayed sitting presidents. The cast members span all the sitting presidents that have been portrayed on SNL up to 2010 with the exception of Ronald Reagan. Jim Carrey portrayed Ronald Reagan in the web short because two of the actors who had portrayed Reagan had died, and the remaining three had declined to appear in the reunion. Although he was never a cast member for SNL, Carrey did audition to be a cast member for the 1980–81 season and has hosted the show in May 1996 (he also twice hosted the show after the release of the web short). George H. W. Bush grew fond of Dana Carvey's impersonation of him. In 1992, after losing the election and during the lame duck period, Bush invited Carvey to headline a White House Christmas party. Two years later, on October 22, 1994, when Carvey hosted the show for the first time, Bush appeared in pre-recorded videos in both the cold open, as well as the opening monologue critiquing Carvey's impersonation of him. Presidents are not usually portrayed on Saturday Night Live after they leave office. Exceptions are limited to the portrayal of president Richard Nixon who left office prior to the launch of the show in 1975. Dan Aykroyd portrayed Nixon from 1975–79, and Darrell Hammond portrayed on episode 12 of season 34. In addition to impersonations, Gerald Ford, George H.W. Bush, George W. Bush, Barack Obama, and Donald Trump have all made appearances on the show. Impersonation of Donald Trump Donald Trump, having been a public figure before being president, was portrayed by several cast members over the years. He was portrayed by Phil Hartman (1988–90), Darrell Hammond (1999–11, 2015–16), Jason Sudeikis (2012) and Taran Killam (2015). Alec Baldwin started impersonating Trump as a guest during the 42nd season of SNL in late 2016, when Trump was the Republican nominee during the 2016 United States presidential elections. Baldwin continued with the guest impersonations of Trump after the elections when Trump was President-elect of the United States, as well as after Trump was sworn in as president; he continues to impersonate him currently. Alec Baldwin's impersonation of Donald Trump earned him an Emmy award in 2017, in spite of his public declaration that he "loathes the role". Traditionally, presidents do not comment on their portrayal by Saturday Night Live. However, Trump has criticized Baldwin's portrayal of him on multiple occasions. In response, Baldwin taunted Trump with statements such as "release your tax returns and I’ll stop". Trump himself hosted the show on April 3, 2004 and November 7, 2015. Trump's hosting in 2015 occurred while he was a candidate for the Republican presidential nomination. On that episode, Trump praised Killam’s and Hammond’s portrayal of him. Emmy Awards The Primetime Emmy Awards are presented by the American Academy of Television Arts & Sciences. These are the cast members who won or were nominated for an Emmy for their work while in the cast. Both cast and hosts 34 former SNL cast members have also hosted the show. The first former cast member to come back and host the show was Chevy Chase in February 1978, and the most recent former cast member to join the list was Adam Sandler, who joined in May 2019. Three cast members are part of the Five-Timers Club: Chevy Chase, Tina Fey, and Bill Murray. Adam Sandler and Dan Aykroyd tie the record of the longest gap between leaving the show as a cast member and the first time coming back to host the show. Both hosted the show for the first time nine days shy of 24 years from last appearance as cast. However, both made appearances on the show during the gap. On the flip side, Chevy Chase holds the record for having the shortest gap between leaving the show and coming back as guest. Chase first hosted the show only 15½ months after leaving the cast. While the majority of cast members who also hosted the show were first cast members and then hosted after leaving the show, there have been two cast members who have hosted the show prior to joining the cast. Michael McKean and Billy Crystal are the only cast members to have hosted the show prior to joining the cast. Crystal twice hosted the show during the ninth season prior to joining the cast in the tenth season. McKean hosted the show in the tenth season and joined the cast in the nineteenth season. Eddie Murphy is the only cast member to have hosted the show while still a cast member. "SNL Curse" Although SNL is best known as the launchpad for many successful careers, nine former cast members have died before the age of 60. This has given rise to a superstition known as the "Saturday Night Live Curse". See also * Saturday Night Live Band * [[List of Saturday Night Live guests|List of Saturday Night Live guests]] * [[List of Saturday Night Live writers|List of Saturday Night Live writers]] Notes References Category:Lists Cast Category:Lists of comedians